One Of a Kind
by CombatWars
Summary: Mature yet child-like, Ash Ketchum takes on the world with his faithful Pikachu. No pairings as of yet. Rated M for suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

You play 'Restaurant Story' on Andriod? Add me! :D My Storm8 ID is CombatWars

* * *

I'm bullshitting this as I go...so have fun. I don't have a set pairing in mind, but I'm willing for suggestions. Also,pairing is undecided as of yet. Thinking of harem but have to research personalities of the characters.

* * *

"GIVE ME YOUR BABIES!"

"CAN I LICK YOUR HANDS?"

"I'M VERY FLEXIBLE!"

Ash Ketchum, the world renowned Pokemon trainer, was sprinting up a mountain pass with Pikachu clinging onto his hat. A horde of fan girls and the few fan boys were rampaging after him, screaming ecstatically.

Ash groaned through his pants, mentally berating himself for arriving to his hometown without an alias. His wish of visiting his mom and the professor was immediately thrown out the window when he walked past Gary without noticing, although Gary saw him. He had loudly proclaimed Ash's return to the rest of the city with a megaphone he had produced out of thin air. Last he had seen of Gary, he was rolling around on the floor, laughing.

"I'M A FREAK IN BED!"

"I'M NOT OPPOSED TO THREESOMES!"

He had fumbled and had nearly stopped at that but decided the risks were too high to take; he had to escape. He increased his pace, only to grimace when he heard someone shout out behind him, "HE'S GETTING AWAY! FASTER!"

He continued to sprint, past the point where the dirt road had become sand and gravel. He didn't falter until he heard someone scream from behind him once again.

"HE'S NEARING A CLIFF! WE CAN TRAP HIM THERE!"

The scary part was that it was a gruff male's voice that had screamed that. Ash shuddered as he continued pumping his arms in his run. He grabbed a pokeball on his belt and threw it off the cliff as he neared the cliff.

"WHEN HE STOPS, LET'S DRAG HIM WITH US!"

"HE'S NOT STOPPING!"

"HE'S GONNA JUMP!"

The fan girl was correct. Ash ran towards the end of the cliff, measuring his steps so he could accurately leap off without tripping.

"HE'S GOING TO DIE!"

With a grunt, he leaped off the cliff and fell onto the back of his Garchomp. With a roar, the great dragon flew off at breakneak speeds, blowing dust back on the fangirls and fanboys. When the dust finally cleared, they caught the last sight of Ash on the back of the Garchomp with Pikachu barely holding onto the shark-like tail.

The collective heaved a sad sigh as they watched the Pokemon Master fly away. One brave teen managed to speak up.

"You gotta admit it...THAT WAS AWESOME!"

The fangirls all swooned.

* * *

xXOne of a KindXx

Five Years Before

xXOne of a KindXx

* * *

"Hey! Catch this Garchomp!"

A stick bounced off a dragon plushie and fell to the ground with barely a clatter. A long silence filled the clearing for a few seconds before the boy exuberantly skipped to the plushie.

"All right! You learned Light Screen!" he yelled as he twirled the toy Garchomp around. Running up to this house and into his room, he yelled at the other plushies in his room, "Garchomp learned Light Screen! Isn't that awesome?"

Another long silence filled the room as the boy imagined them talking back to him.

"What? Garchomp can SO learn that move! He's a pseudo!" Ash yelled back at the stationary plushies. "Watch! I'll prove it!"

Placing the plushie on the middle of his floor, Ash scrunched up a piece of paper and cocked his elbow backwards. With a strangled yell, he threw the ball of paper at the plushie, only for it to hit the plushie and have the plushie fall backwards.

There was silence yet again as the boy turned up to glare at another plushie in his room.

"Oh! Oh!" he mocked, putting his hands up in a mocking imitation, "I'm an Alakazam! I'm never wrong."

Ash walked over to the upended plushie and replaced it back on his shelf. He then walked down to the kitchen and sat down for an early dinner with a sigh. His mother, Delia Ketchum, looked up with concern.

"What's wrong hun?"

Ash looked back up with annoyance. "Stupid Alakazam. Thinks he's so smart..." he grumbled, ignoring his mother's admonishment of using the word "Stupid".

Delia looked at Ash with an expression of amusement. Ash had always dreamed of being a Pokemon Trainer, ever since he was 1, when he pointed at a Pichu and shouted out "Yewro!" in his own baby-like way. With her low income, she was able to buy a few toys for her Ashie, but Ash soon grew attached to plushies, causing her to buy Ash plushies whenever she could. Pretty soon, his room was filled with plushies from all four regions. Soon enough, he started imagining that they were real pokemons and one thing snowballed after another.

"Hey, cheer up. You're turning 10 tomorrow." she said soothingly to Ash, only to be nearly knocked back by his excitement as he jumped up on his seat.

"That's right! I'm starting my adventure tomorrow!" he shouted hapilly, standing on his seat.

His mother slowly shook her head in amusement before going back to her plate. Slowly moving around the lasagna, she watched as Ash slowly lost the adrenaline in his system.

"So which pokemon are you thinking of getting?" she asked him.

"Well, all of them are pretty powerful in their own rights. Alakazam told me to go with Bulbasaur if I wanted to get through the first two gyms easily but in terms of the third evolutionary power, it has the lowest attack power but highest defense...," he started, his mother only shook her head once again at his over active imagination. Time and time again, she tried to tell him that he was talking to a doll, but other mothers told her to just go along with it. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she returned her attention back to Ash. "But it would be harder to get through with Charmander but the end result would be the best out of the three in terms of attack power but has the most weaknesses."

"What about Squirtle?"

"It's the most balanced out of the three. It's shell provides high defence, and the two cannons also supports its high attack. But then again, it's just a guess from the basic thrid evolutions."

Delia looked at her son with a grin. He sure had thought a lot about this.

"So, which would you pick out of the three?"

Ash looked down onto his plate, his lasagna forgotten.

Delia, sensing his discomfort, spoke, "Then why don't you choose Squirtle? Like you said, it's the most balanced?"

Ash looked thoughtful for a second before making his thought known.

"It is the best choice as of right now but Charmander could be made to have stronger defense against it's weaknesses for most of the time. It's brute strength could evaporate water attacks and break free from ice. Ground attacks could be avoided by flying. In fact, all of it's weaknesses could be avoided if it's speed is trained enough as a Charmander."

A thoughtful silence filled the room as it's occupants were deep within their own thoughts. Delia had now looked upon her soon in a new light than before. Just a few days ago, he seemed to be impudent and hot-headed, believing that everything was just going to 'click'. Now, he was thinking of the future, planning ahead even. It was unheard of for him, and she her worries of him going out into the world without a clue was finally put to rest.

The thoughts that swirled around in his head was more of a jumble of confused future battles.

'A Venasaur would be easier to train, but it's speed-'

'A Charizard would be the ultimate starter but unless skillfully trained-'

'A Blastoise would be able to take out both Venasaur and Charizard if all were evenly trained but it has some large weaknesses-'

'-but then a Bulbasaur would be easier to get through the first few gyms but harder for the rest...'

'-choosing a Charmander would make it near impossible to get through the first few gyms by itself...'

'-a Squirtle would easily get through the first gym, but the second gym would be a battle of tactics and brute force.'

Minutes turned into hours as Ash stared into space, thoughts of the next day swirling around in his mind. Delia had gotten up and washed the dishes, leaving him in the kitchen. At ten, Delia came back into the kitchen and was surprised to see Ash still sitting at his seat, staring off into space.

"Ashie?" she asked in concern, "Are you okay?"

Ash snapped out of his trance and looked wildly around. Spotting the clock, he dashed up on onto his feet and yelled out in alarm.

"Oh my God! I've missed part of the Championship Finals!"

Rushing past his mother and up the stairs, he barged into his room and flew onto his bed. He propped up one of the pillows for a comfier seat and picked up the remote from his bedside table. He then pointed the remote at his television and pressed the power button on. Sounds of cheering suddenly filled the room as the battle came onto view.

Ash settled back onto his bed to watch what would hopefully be a great battle. Hours passed as the two challengers battled each other ferociously until Nidorino finally fell to a psybeam. Ash yawned as the closing credits came into view and turned off the TV. Without the loud cheers from the crowd from the Finals, Ash could finally hear the crickets and Hoot-Hoot outside of his house. Re-adjusting his pillow, he dropped back onto bed and fell into a deep sleep filled with cheers and trophies.

The next day Ash woke up bright and early, too eager to sleep. The idea of going on his own pokemon journey had excited him too much. Bounding down the stairs, he ran into the kitchen to get breakfast. He wolfed down the plate of eggs and bacon and ran out to Professor Oak's lab. Not surprisingly, he was the first there. After an hour of waiting, Leaf was seen walking up the path up to him. Once she reached him, an awkward silence filled the surrounding.

"Hey..."

Ash looked up and gave a small smile.

"Hey."

Leaf returned the smile shyly, a blush coming across her features.

"So what starter are you thinking of getting Ash?"

"Out of the three, I'm guessing Charmander... You?"

"Bulbasaur."

Ash smiled at Leaf and got another smile back.

Another set of footsteps were heard from behind Ash.

"What're you two talking about? A Squirtle's the way to go! It's the best out of the three!"

The two of them turned around to see Gary standing there in all of his arrogance. Ash chuckled at his comment and shook his head. The three now stood there in silence.

Another half an hour passed as the three now waited in silence. Ash and Leaf snuck peeks at each other with blushes on their cheeks as Gary continued to daydream of being the Kanto Champion with a powerful team of legendaries and Blastoise with him. Before long, the door to the laboratory opened to the sight of Professor Oak.

He opened the door to the sight of Ash and Leaf staring bashfully at each other and a sliver of drool escaping from a near-unconcious' Gary's lips. Chuckling amusedly, he got the attention of the three by clearing his throat.

"So, young ones. Today you wi-"

"WAIT!"

The four turned as one to the yellow haired figure running up the stairs to the laboratory.

"I-I'm here...you ca-can con-" Yellow panted once he reached the other three trainers and the professor, "continue..."

The professor turned back into the laboratory with an arched eyebrow as the other three trainers sweatdropped. The four trainers walked in behind the professor, astounded by the machinery all around them. The trainers continued to follow the professor until they reached a machine with three pokeballs on it.

"Now, on this table you will find the three starter pokemons; Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur. Each of you-"

"Um...Professor?"

Professor Oak snapped out of his memorized speech in surprise.

"Yes, Ash?"

"There are three pokemons on the table. There are four of us."

The other three trainers looked at each other and the professor to the table. With a lunge, they jumped towards the table with the pokeball. Ash watched as they fought over the three pokemons. He couldn't help but be amused as they each fought for different pokemons but ended up struggling with each other. Professor Oak had a sorry look pointed towards Ash.

"I'm sorry. I forgot that there were four trainers instead of the normal two to three." he said sheepishly.

Ash just shrugged his shoulder and sat down on the ground, watching the three still struggling on the ground.

"It's okay I guess. I'll just have to wait a little longer but it'll be worth it." Ash said, staring at the now two struggling figures. Leaf had finally aquired her Bulbasaur. Ash just laughed at the two on the floor. Didn't they know they could've saved themselves tons of time just hand each other the other pokemon for the one they wanted?

"Listen, I've just recently caught a pokemon that I found...around the laboratory. It's stronger than it's regular species, that's for sure, but it's still untamed. If you want it right now, I could give it to you, or rather you can come back maybe tonight or tomorrow and you can pick it up."

Ash looked up to the professor standing next to him. and smiled in thanks.

"Thanks professor. I'll try and come back after dinner to see if you're done or not."

Professor Oak smiled back at Ash. Ash had seemed the most mature of the four but at times also seemed to be the youngest. Hearing a yell, he and Ash turned back to see both Gary and Yellow yelling out in triumph holding their respective pokeballs.

"So Ashie-boy, I, unlike you, has gotten a pokemon..." Gary smirked.

"Yes, but I, unlike you, didn't look like an idiot struggling to take a pokeball from a girl. Also, I, unlike you, still have my dignity and pride." Ash retorted with his own smirk. "Cya guys."

As Ash was under the laboratory door, he stopped and turned back for a fraction. "And c'ya Gary-Berry."

There was silence for a few seconds before Yellow fell over to the ground, laughing hysterically.

"Ga-Ga-Gary-Berry!" Yellow laughed out, clutching his sides. "It makes you sound like a girl!"

The red-faced boy scowled at the other laughing trainers.

"Shut up!" he whined.

Everyone in the laboratory laughed or chuckled at the red-faced boy.

* * *

xXOne of a KindXx

* * *

The sound of the door opening and closing distracted Delia from washing the dishes.

"Ashie? Is that you?"

"Hey mom!" Ash called back.

"So, lemme see which pokemon you chose?" Delia asked.

Ash walked into the kitchen and walked up to the refrigerator. Opening it, he took out a sandwich and walked over to a counter.

"Eh. Professor Oak forgot there were four of us starting today and only prepared three. I thought to let them get their choice first." Ash shrugged before biting into his sandwich.

Delia looked up from what she was doing in shock. Ash letting go of Pokemons? That was like...Ash not eating food for a day. She chuckled at her own joke.

"Oh! My little Ashie is so grown up!" she squealed out. She rushed over to Ash and gave him a rib-shattering hug.

After a minute or two of his ribs being crushed, Ash finally had his mother leave him be to eat his late breakfast. Finishing his chicken club, he moved over to the living room to watch some television programs for starting trainers ironically called Starters Network.

"When your pokemon gets injured, take it to the Pokemon Center or use a potion or berry. Pokemon Centers are situated in every major cities, and are usually next to PokeMarts, where you can find potions, pokeballs, mails, and the uncommon TMs. The different potions are: Potion, Super Potion, Hyper Potion, and Max Potion. Regular Potions only heal part of your pokemons heal-"

"Ding-Dong!"

The show was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Ash muted the television show and walked to the front door. Looking out the eyehole, he saw Leaf shyly looking at the ground in front of the door. He opened the door to greet Leaf.

"Hey."

"Hey."

The two blushed and looked at anywhere but each other.

"So, what're you doing here for?"

Leaf blushed.

"Well, I thought it was unfair for all of us to get started before you even though it wasn't your fault," she started shyly, "So I decided to stay with you in town til you get your Pokemon too!"

Ash blushed as he glanced happily at Leaf.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Ash stepped back to allow Leaf into the house. Leaf walked in with her hand held together behind her as she stepped shyly into the Ketchum household.

"It's a nice house you have here..." Leaf stated, trying to initiate a conversation.

Ash smiled and thanked her, leading her into the living room. Together, they sat on the couch while Ash unmuted the television.

"...rarest of the evolutionary stones is the Moon Stone. Believed to have been brought to earth by particles from space, these stones are said to be able to transfer large amounts of power into the pokemon that touches is, even capable of bringing evolutionary changes to a pokemon compatible with it. Next, we are about to go into the world of TMs. Some TMs come from specific trainers and gym leaders, while some could be found through markets. Although Dragon Claw may seem to be a Ultra-rare TM, it is actually classified as 'Uncommon'. Due to the high amount of -"

"So, Ash, how are you today?"

Ash switched his attention from the show to Leaf.

"Well aside from not being able to get a pokemon right away, not bad really." he said with a laugh. Leaf chuckled at that too. "Actually, Professor Oak said that I could quite possible get a pokemon tonight, so I'm hoping whatever he has is ready by then. If not, then tomorrow morning."

Leaf gave a reassuring smile to Ash, putting a hand on his arm.

"Don't worry."

Ash looked from her hand on his arm to her and smiled.

"I'm not."

Hours passed like minutes as the two watched the Starters Network, intent on learning as much as they could before they had to leave. They only left the couch briefly to eat lunch, dinner, and to use the restroom. Soon enough, the sky outside turned dark as it neared eight. Thinking that it was late enough, Ash got up and turned off the television, prepared to receive his new starter. Walking out the door and along the path, he heard Leaf call out for him to wait. He stood to the side of the road as the green haired girl caught up to him. Together, they strode up to the laboratory. Leaf put her hand on his back once again to reassure him and they both entered the laboratory only to stare in shock. The once pristine lab had been turned into a warzone as burnt paper floated through the air. The walls and floor had large zap marks and a smell of burnt paper whifted throughout the lab.

Ash and Leaf both jumped up when a yellow mouse-like creature jumped in front of them and cocked it's head to the side. After a few seconds, the mouse-like creature stood up and jumped at Ash.

Ash's eyes widened as the mouse sailed through the air at him. Closing his eyes to brace for the pain, he felt something land on his left shoulder and rub against his cheek. Opening his left eye cautiously, he peeked at the rodent to see it seemed happy to see him.

"Pika Pikachu!"

Ash hesitantly reached his hand up to scrath Pikachu's head while Leaf goggled at the sight in shock. 'What the hell just happened?' she thought.

"Hey Pikachu...do you know where Professor Oak is?" Ash asked after a few seconds "You know...old, graying hair, looks strict...kinda pedo..."

Pikachu seemed to perk up at the last description and jumped off Ash's shoulder and pointed at a direction. Ash grabbed Leaf by her hand, causing her to snap out of her thought and blush, and ran towards where Pikachu was pointing at. Pikachu led them past several huge machines and bookselves to a smoking, twitching Professor Oak.

"Professor!"

The two of them ran to the professor's side and turned him over, only to see swirls in his eyes.

"Pikachu, use a small Thunder Shock!"

The yellow rodent ran up to the professor's side before crying it's name and shocking the professor awake.

The professor's eyes snapped open, looking around wildly before finally spotting the two trainers.

"Oh thank Arceus you two are here." he mumbled before turning to Ash.

"I was training your pokemon before it got loose and zapped me. Be careful, like I said, it's very strong and mischeivious. That god dang rodent..." the professor mumbled under his breathe.

"Pikaa..."

Professor Oak's eyes snapped wide open as he turned to the angry growl. Spotting the angry Pikachu, he cried anime tears as Ash and Leaf sweatdropped.

"PIKACHUUUUU!"

After Oak had regained his senses and nerves, he handed Ash a PokeDex, five unused PokeBalls, and Pikachu's Pokeball. After Pikachu avoided the red beam a few times, Ash finally figured out that Pikachu didn't like staying inside of it so he let him stay on his shoulder. They walked back to their respective houses, and gave each other a hug before they left each other.

Ash trudged up the stairs leading up to his room with Pikachu still on his shoulder.

"We're gonna start our adventure tomorrow," he said to Pikachu as Ash laid down on his bed. "Let's give it our best!"

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu cheered softly.

* * *

xXOne of a KindXx

THE END of Chapter One

xXOne of a KindXx

* * *

It may seem like a Ash/Leaf pairing right now but it's not really. It's just a crush they both have for each other. I'm still unsure of what the pairing will be, so it's going to be the reader's decision.

Also, it does seem like Ash has two personalities but I was trying to write Ash with an outside persona that people think he's all serious and mature and everything, and another persona that he tries not to let anyone know about that shows his childlike nature that he only shows at home. Cause let's face it, for all we know, those 'jocks' at your school could be supressed nerds and vice versa.

I'm probably going to get him to bring the Garchomp Plushie with him. He might meet Cynthia and lose the plushie to her Gible.

Ash is obviously AU, and I would be more than happy to listen to suggestions of what should happen. Like I said, I'm bullshitting this as I go so I don't really have much of an idea of where to do. I've read tons of Pokemon Fanfictions on this site and felt I might be able to write an okay story, but I would need help. The only pokemon experience I have is from Pocket Moster Manga up to Red disappearing after challenging the Elite Four and Yellow getting Pikachu somehow and Pokemon Leafgreen, Firered, Sapphire, Ruby, Emerald, and Pearl. As you can see, my pokemon knowledge isn't all that much. I'm watch the occasional Pokemon Anime, but it wasn't complete.

* * *

So as like my other stories, tell me if I made any typos, mistakes, or if I just plain suck or not. Also, if you have suggestions for how the next chapter should continue, then do so.


	2. Chapter 2

How'd you guys like Mr. Bean? He's so fucking hilarious! :D

* * *

Thanks for reviewing. Like I said, I'm bs-ing this story as I go, so I have no set idea on where this story will end out, except for the ending of Ash being chased off a cliff after becoming a self-proclaimed "Pokemon Master". Ideas are welcomed.

* * *

One of the reviewers asked about why Pikachu seemed to obey Ash right away this time. My response is that Ash in the anime seemed to be really childish and Pikachu felt that and probably thought that it wasn't worth his time to be trained under someone like that Ash. In my story, Ash is more mature, but at the same time retains his childhood that is let out when he's in company that he's comfortable in. This way, Pikachu respects Ash more, but at the same time, he would still act childish when he wants to. If you don't understand what I explained, it's okay. I didn't understand it either.

* * *

**xXOne Of a KindXx**

**Chapter 2**

**xXOne Of a KindXx**

* * *

Waking up nice and early the next day, Ash left his home with a joyous skip. Ignoring his mother's cry of daily changing his 'undies', he proceeded to happily skip towards the end of Pallet Town with a blissful expression, ignorant of other towns people's looks towards him. Pikachu just hid in Ash's backpack. He continued to skip until he heard a voice yell out his name behind him.

Turning around, he spotted Leaf running up to him. She stopped right in front of Ash, face red with tiredness and her blush.

Catching her breath, she glanced up at Ash and happily exclaimed, "Hi!"

Ash sweatdropped.

"Hi Leaf..." he replied.

The two shuffled their feet in awkwardness.

"So Ash," Leaf started, "I was thinking, can I come with you on your adventure?"

Ash looked shocked for a second before a smile overtook his face.

"Of course you can!" he exclaimed happily.

Leaf smiled back happily before the two of them strode off past the town's edge. The two of then started down the path of Route One to start their adventure. An hour passed as the two of them slowly walked on the dirt path to Viridian City passing multiple Ratattas, Pidgeys, and Spearows. Leaf wanted to take their time while Ash just wanted to rush to Viridian to challenge the Viridian Gym. Without question, Leaf got her way and Ash walked dejectedly besides a blushing Leaf, hand in hand. Whilst grumbling to himself, he kicked a rock into the the edge of the path. What happened next was confusing.

It seemed as though the rock bounced off a Rattata that just so happened was practicing his Quick Attack move. Due to the angle of the rock and the angle of impact, the rock miracously shot upward towards an overhanging branch and gained momentum due to the attack. A lone Spearow, cleaning it's feathers, was hit by the rock in the head and fell off the branch, only to land unconciously in front of the trio. Confusing, yes?

Ash and Leaf stared at the unconcious Spearow with a surprised and confused look. As though automatically, Ash retrieved a PokeBall from his belt and threw it at the downed Spearow. Unoticed to both of them, another Spearow watched from another tree as her brother was hit and captured by the two humans. The Spearow turned away from her brother in sadness before gathering air into her tiny little pokemon lungs; she would avenge Flying Feather's capture.

"_CALLING ALL SPEAROWS! FLYING FEATHER HAS BEEN CAPTURED BY A BOY AND A GIRL WITH HATS. AVENGE FLYING FEATHER!_" she cried out, although all Ash and Leaf heard was a terrifyingly shrill sequence of 'Spear', 'row', and 'Spearow's.

Ash and Leaf turned up to the sight of a Spearow glaring down at them angrily.

"Aw crap..." Ash muttered as he started to drag Leaf along with him, running down the path as fast as they could without tripping over branches, rocks, dips, and Rattatas. Pretty soon, the two trainers could hear the beating of hundreds of Spearows, bearing down on them. With a glance at Leaf, he pushed her into the shrubery on the side of road as he continued on. Leaf was about to shriek in anger but was silenced when she saw a skyful of Spearows fly past her, chasing Ash. A sudden insight caused a lone tear to fall from her eyes and down her cheek as a terrifying thought rolled through her mind.

'He's leading the Spearows away from me...'

* * *

xXOne Of a KindXx

* * *

Ash raced along the path as Pikachu sent a few stray bolts past his ear at the approaching Spearows. A few were picked off but the majority still chased after them, using Gust, Quick Attack, and Scratch when in range. As he neared Viridian City, his shoe was caught in a ditch and he fell to the ground with a thump. He raised his head only to see the outskirts of Viridian City.

'So close, yet so far...'

Ash turned around to face the flock but caught sight of a blur slamming into him with a tackle attack. With the breath forced out of him, he was left open for the rest of the flock to attack him. Pikachu shook himself from his dazed state from his impact on the ground when he heard his trainer's scream of pain. Picking himself up off the floor, he ran towards the sound and let loose a Thunderbolt at the huge flock attacking his trainer, blasting half of them out of the air. A significant portion of the flock turned to the new threat and headed for the mouse-like pokemon.

As Pikachu braced himself for a long battle, a sharp cry of "Spearooowww!" shot through the air as all of the Spearows turned to.

"_Brother?_" a trembling Spearow spoke up from within the flock, revealing the sister.

"_What do you think you guys are doing?_" Flying Feather growled, or cawed.

"_We-We were trying to save you, brother!_" his sister said tearfully. The other Spearows around her also squawked in agreement.

Flying Feather's eyes softned at that before saying tearfully, "_Thank you, but...But I wanted to travel with him._"

At his friend's shocked looks, he hastily amended, "_It's not that I don't like being with you all, it's just...if I want to be able to help us all as a flock, I must get stronger. I have to..._"

Signs of tears began to form in his sister's eyes as she looked tearfully at him.

"_But...But I don't want you to leave..._"

Flying Feather walked over to his sister and nudged her head up with his beak.

_"Hey, look at me..._"he said until his sister looked up at him, "_I'm going to come back... I'm not leaving forever you know._"

His sister looked up at him with tears running through her small face feathers.

"_Don't forget about us. Promise that you'll come back eventually and promise you won't forget about us, forget about me._" she pleaded tearfully. The Spearows around them started forming tears in the corner of their eyes too.

Flying Feather looked at all of them and crossed his wing across his heart.

"_I promise._"

One by one, the Spearows left and flew back to their roost, a few giving Flying Feather a winged hug before leaving. Flying Feather turned back to his trainer, who was bleeding heavily from the multiple attacks. Pikachu and Spearow jumped to his side and tried waking Ash up.

* * *

xXOne Of a KindXx

* * *

Leaf was jogging up the path when she heard the beating of wings. Stopping in her path, she watched as a flock of Spearows flew over the treetop. Unnoticed, a lone Spearow broke off from the flock and flew in front of Leaf, who was still staring at the Spearows that flew past her. Leaf was alerted to the Spearow in front of her by the Spearow's call. Leaf looked at the Spearow, who was pointing down the dirt path.

"Is there something down there?"

The Spearow nodded, before shuffling it's clawed foot nervously.

Leaf thought for a second before she looked back at the retreating Spearows and down the road in horror. Without preamble, she sped down the road while the Spearow looked at the crying girl sadly. Silently, the Spearow sped off to follow the rest of the flock, all the while thinking about her brother.

Leaf ran along the dirt road, tears falling from her eyes as she continued to cry out for Ash. Slowly, a body in the middle of the road came into sight along with a Pikachu and Spearow. Picking up her pace, she ran towards Ash and dropped onto her knees besides him. She ignored the jolts of pain running up her leg as the rocks dug into her knee to check on Ash. Feeling his neck, a small sliver of hope ran through her as she felt his pulse, as weak as it was. She looked on at the horrifying sight of his torn and bloodied shirt, about to vomit. She pulled off her backpack and took out a towel to wrap around the biggest wound around his ribs to try and stop some of the bleeding. Cradling his head in her lap, she took out her PokeNav and called for the Viridian Hospital.

"Hello, this is Nurse Joy. To whom am I-"

"M-My friend was atta-attacked by Spearows on Route O-One and he-he's bleeding a lot..." Leaf hiccuped as she tried to explain what was . Pikachu and Flying Feather looked on helplessly as a patch of red began to spread along the towel tied around Ash's ribs.

"Please! He needs help!" Leaf cried into her PokeNav.

"An Emergency Response Team will be there right away. I need to-"

Leaf dropped her PokeNav as she held Ash's head tighter against her.

"You have to get through this..." she cried.

"Pika Pikapi..."

"Spearow."

* * *

**xXOne Of a KindXx**

**End of Chapter 2**

**xXOne Of a KindXx**

* * *

Okay, I know there's a lot of blushing right now but live with it for now. I'm trying to make it a 'childhood crush' issue right now. The blushes will dissappear later on in the journey when they get more acquianted with each other, thereby leaving it to be open for a brother/sister-like relationship or a relationship where they've been together for so long that they've basically became boyfriend/girlfrend without knowing it.

Yes, Ash caught the Spearow that in the anime, he hit with a rock trying to catch Pidgey.

About the Spearow scene, I've always hated the fact that most fanfics always made the Spearows/Fearows bad guys in it, so I decided to put a little scene with Spearows in it.

Don't worry, Ash is gonna survive. I'm not gonna kill off the main character in Chapter 2...and you saw the future in the prologue in Chapter 1...he obviously lives at least five years later...

* * *

Like I said, give me a heads up if there're any large mistakes that I should fix. Flame if you don't like it. I personally think this chapter was a bit choppy, but ehh. I was hoping to have about 4k+ words per chapter, but I couldn't bring myself to put more crap into it so this was the end result. Have a generally nice day.

-CombatWars


End file.
